1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical chip module comprised of a combination of a planar light emitting laser diode or photodiode or other optical chip for emitting light or receiving light and an optical fiber and to an optical chip module device comprised of this optical chip module mounted on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical chip module using a planar light emitting laser diode or photo diode or other optical chip for emitting light or receiving light, as shown in FIG. 6, has an optical fiber 20 arranged so that its end face faces the light emitting face or light receiving face of the optical chip 10 and projects or receives light between the optical chip 10 and optical fiber 20. In FIG. 6, 12 indicates terminals of the optical chip 10, 13 bonding wires bonded to the terminal 12, and 14 connection electrodes of the mounting board. Further, FIG. 7 shows an element forming face of the optical chip 10. The element forming face is provided at its center with a light emitting part or light receiving part constituted by an element part 15. Terminals 12 are provided outside of the element part 15. Reference numerals 16 show interconnect patterns for electrical connection of the element part 15 and terminals 15.
With an optical chip module comprised of a combination of the above planar light emitting laser diode or photo diode or other light emitting element and an optical fiber, an arrangement enabling projection and reception of light between the optical chip 10 and optical fiber 20 without providing any optical lenses is possible. In this case, the end face of the optical fiber 20 is arranged as close as possible to the element part 15 of the optical chip 10.
With the conventional optical chip module shown in FIG. 6, however, the optical chip 10 and the external circuits are electrically connected by wire bonding, so it is necessary to arrange the optical fiber 20 so as not to interfere with the bonding wires 13. There was the problem that it was necessary to arrange the element forming face of the optical chip 10 and the end face of the optical fiber 20 away from each other. Accordingly, loss would occur when projecting or receiving light between the optical chip 10 and the optical fiber 20 or, due to arrangement of the optical chip 10 and optical fiber 20 away from each other, it was difficult to position the optical fiber 20 to match with the optical axis of the optical chip 10.